Making changes
by Taknahik
Summary: Not sure where second half of "Imposters" is going, but this picks up 6 months later if ...
1. Chapter 1

All characters in this story are property of NCIS: Los Angeles. I own nothing.

Finally, the team is heading out of the Mission, each to their own homes. Kensi's pretty tired.

Six months ago Hetty left without a word. That was pretty disruptive to the entire team. Kensi had additional issues to deal with, though, when Deeks announced a couple of weeks later that he was heading back to LAPD. Sure he had his reasons, but Kensi missed their workplace banter that made the hours of work seem like minutes. Now each work day seemed to drag on forever.

The two newbies she's tried out over the last five months have been fine agents. Sure either one of them could successfully get the job done, but there's no personal connection. And they just aren't as fun to be around as Deeks.

During the drive home, Kensi's mind is in a fog. She comes out of the fog as she parks the car, and by the time she's at the stairway of her apartment she's practically sprinting up the stairs. Turning the key, she enters her dark apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kensi tiptoes in to the apartment, she sees the table has already been set for dinner. And, sure enough, she hears two sets of snores coming from the bedroom.

Shedding her shoes and jacket in the hallway, Kensi whispers loudly, "Move over Monty, that's my spot."

Rocking the dog a bit to waken the shaggy creature, Kensi rubs the top of his head as she gently slides Monty off the bed. Just like Monty had a moment earlier, Kensi curls up and lays her head on Deeks' shoulder, her hand on his heart. Deeks rhythm in her ear, Kensi nods off within a few minutes.

This routine, of getting home, getting the table set and taking a nap before Kensi gets home for dinner, has become a habit in the three months since they moved in together.

You see, Deeks' primary reason for leaving NCIS was that he had fallen completely in love with his partner. Knowing full well that partners cannot successfully do their jobs well, he had opted to have less work time with Kensi so he could have more private, intimate time with her.

The first couple of months, when they were working different jobs, and living in separate apartments, was frustrating for both of them. They never got to see each other, and when they did one or the other would nod off in the middle of the date. So they decided to move in together. This set up worked for everyone involved.

Deeks wakes up a bit from his nap, realizing the love of his life is nodding off next to him and starts giving her a gentle back rub. Just watching her breath, with that look of contentment on her face, fills Deeks heart. He can't wait.

Mumbling "Welcome home, Princess," Deeks gives her a quick kiss. Sliding off the bed so she can continue her quick rest, Deeks gets up and starts making a light dinner for the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Reaching her hands above her head and stretching, Kensi comes out of the bedroom and approaches the dinner table asking, "So, what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

Deeks looks up from the magazine he's reading with a smile. "'Bout time you roused your lazy butt up from the bed. Nice pillow creases on your cheek."

"Thanks, Deeks," she says rolling her eyes and yawning again. "What about it, what's for dinner?"

"Salad and turkey burgers. I'm ready to put them on the grill. Okay?"

"It's okay as long as it's on my plate in about 30 seconds. Want any help?"

The two of them have a nice quiet dinner, while Monty noisily chows down his kibble in the kitchen.

"I just love listening to Monty eat! It's like having a picnic near a jackhammer," Kensi laughs.

"You'd miss him if he wasn't here, just like you'd miss me."

Calling Monty to her, Kensi replies, "I don't know Monty, I think I might miss you more than I'd miss Deeks. What do you think, boy?" With that, Kensi teases Monty with a carrot slice, prompting him to start nodding his head up and down.

"Hey, Monty, thanks for the eternal loyalty! I thought dogs were supposed to be a _man's_ best friend."

Satisfied that she's got them both in her corner, Kensi sits back after finishing her meal.

Before she can catch her breath to start clearing the dishes from the table, Deeks pops out of his chair, picking up his silverware and reaching toward her plate.

"I'll take care of that. Just give me one more second to sit," pleads Kensi.

"That's okay. I don't mind cooking and cleaning tonight."

"I won't argue with you on that tonight. I'm beat."

"Here," says Deeks. "Let me get your plate."

As he picks up her plate Kensi is suddenly wide-eyed and motionless. Deeks stays put for a few seconds, looking to see if her poker face will give her away.

Nothing.

He puts the dishes back on the table, away from where Kensi is sitting. He can tell by the direction of her eyes that she sees what he planted under her plate when he set the table earlier in the evening.

Instead of sitting back down in his chair, Deeks kneels down in front of Kensi on one knee. "Kensi, will you ...?"

# # #


End file.
